Se Esfuma Tu Amor
by Sheamoonie
Summary: Oneshot. Remus recuerda a Sirius tras su paso por el velo. Acabado


**Titulo:** Se Esfuma Tu Amor.

**Pareja:** Remus/Sirius.

**Resumen:** One-shot. Remus recuerda a Sirius tras su paso por el velo.

**Clasificación:** PG-13.

**Advertencia:** Slash, amor entre dos hombres.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, no me pertenecen ( V-V), y no me lucro con ello.

Sheamoonie

**ACTUALIZADO: Debido a que ff ya no admite songfics, tuve que quitar la letra de la canción. Si quieres leerla no tienes más que buscarla en el google, siento las molestias.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**...:-Se Esfuma Tu Amor-:...**

Es demasiado tarde ya. Y no lo puedo soportar...

Tantas cosas que quería que supieras... Y todas me las callé, no te las dije, por miedo, por temor a ser rechazado...

Y me arrepiento tanto, me arrepiento un millón de veces, hasta el infinito si cabe. ¿Por qué? Porque ya es tarde, Sirius... Ya es demasiado tarde.

Demasiado tarde para decirte que iluminabas mi vida con tu presencia.

Y demasiado tarde para decirte que cada segundo que pasaba sin ti era una eternidad...

Y duele, duele todo lo que tengo dentro de mi alma y que ya nunca podrá salir, ya nunca podrá llegar a su destinatario.

Y nunca es tanto tiempo...

Y me abruma pensarlo.

Quería que supieras que creí en ti, siempre, a cada segundo que pasaba, y justo cuando estaba a punto de morir de angustia, llegaste al fin. Pero nunca supiste que creía en tu palabra... Aunque creo que lo suponías... Y no pudo ser, no lo escuchaste de mis labios... Y sufro por todo y más...

Y muero de desesperación.

Después de tantos años de creer haberte perdido, en los que la esperanza no desaparecía porque sabía que estabas vivo, ahora, me abandonas, cuando te tenía de nuevo, y esta vez, desgraciadamente, lamento que es para siempre.

Y lloro.

¿Sabes? Imaginé mi vida a tu lado, cerca de ti, en esos momentos en los que al fin estabas aquí, aquellos momentos que fueron los más felices de mi existencia, porque tu estabas al fin en ellos.

Pero ya no, ya no puede ser... Y no debiste dejarme, no sin antes saber todo lo que tenías que saber.

Tenía que decirte que quería estar siempre a tu lado, quería tenerte, deseaba amarte, moría por observarte, por acariciarte, soñaba cada noche con besarte... Ansiaba ser uno contigo.

Y fuera a donde fuera, iría contigo, y haría cualquier cosa, porque eras mi única esperanza, mi único apoyo, y mi vida era tuya, mis sueños eran los tuyos y solamente para ti.

Contigo se fue lo que no era tuyo aún. Te llevaste mis ganas de vivir, de soñar, de amar... De amarte.

Pero ahora te pertenecen, porque donde quiera que estés, mi espíritu está a tu lado, acariciándote en la oscuridad, guiándote hacia la eternidad... Aunque no te correspondiera llevarte mi vida, no hacia la muerte, desde luego...

Pero...

Deberías saber que si siguieras aquí, junto a mí, te regalaría mi existencia sin dudar ni un segundo.

Pero ya nunca sabrás que te amaba, que te amo y te amaré, sobre todas las cosas, más que a nada ¿Entiendes? Más que a nada.

Ojalá pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo y salvarte de la muerte. Acercarte de nuevo a mi, estrecharte con fuerza entre mis brazos, y nunca más dejarte ir. Decírtelo todo. Abrirte mi corazón.

Y me dejaste atrás, Sirius, atrás... Por culpa de aquel maldito velo, que me recuerda a ti cuando aparece en mis sueños cada noche, sin faltar una, desde que lo traspasaste. Y me despierto abrazando la nada, pensando que te tenía al fin.

Ahora todo es nada, nada es todo, y nada es mi amor ahora. Porque lo eras todo para mi, absolutamente todo.

Mi vida está del revés ahora que no estas aquí, y mi corazón se desangra por no tenerte cerca ya.

Mi existencia no tiene sentido alguno sin ti, amor, porque no estás, porque te fuiste, y sin avisar.

Sé que no fue por tu culpa, sé que solo querías ayudar, porque amabas...

Pero... ¿Mereció la pena? Porque salvar una vida para dejar otra así, como está la mía, creo que no es la mejor solución. Y me siento culpable por pensar así, pero no lo puedo negar...

Y ya no tengo ilusiones, ni esperanzas, ni nada. No me queda nada. Simplemente porque tu no estás.

Y la angustia me quiebra, me rompe en millones de moléculas, de las cuales todas y cada una te aman y quieren estar contigo donde quiera que te encuentres.

Tu amor voló, huyó, se escapó. Sin ni siquiera darme la oportunidad de haberlo conocido como yo quisiera. Y con el se esfumó mi vida. Y con mi vida mi alma. Y con mi alma mi amor.

Nada... Vacío... ¡Sólo me rodea la nada!

Porque te recuerdo y sé que nunca más estarás aquí.

Porque recuerdo tu mirada cuando se clavaba en la mía y me hacía estremecer.

Y recuerdo también tu forma de mover la cabeza cuando hablabas. Y como tu pelo recorría cada centímetro de mi espíritu con cada movimiento. Y como moría por poder acariciarlo entre mis dedos...

Y tu sonrisa...¿Cómo olvidarla...? Aquella que me cautivó desde el primer momento que apareció en mi vida. La única que me hacía tocar el cielo cada vez que me la regalabas...

Y recuerdo tu voz. Tu mágica voz, que me hacía sentir escalofríos cada vez que sonaba cerca de mi. Grave, sedosa, insinuante, envolvente... Perfecta.. Perfecta como tu, perfecta como siempre lo fuiste, y perfecta como lo serás en mis recuerdos.

Recuerdo tu piel... ¡Aah... tu piel! Aquella que nunca pude llegar a poseer como hubiera deseado. Tan tersa, angelical, electrizante... En cada rincón de mi memoria veo como cada vez que me rozabas, sin querer, mi mente se nublaba, porque solo podía pensar en que necesitaba ese contacto, que lo necesitaría siempre o sino moriría de tristeza.

Y no tengo nada, solo tu recuerdo, que se esfuma a cada segundo... Se esfuma cada vez más. Y lo intento, intento que no sea así, pero a la vez lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas, porque mi vida no es vida de esta forma en la que te añoro.

Pero no puedo, me es imposible olvidarte. ¿Cómo hacerlo¿Quien podría? Porque yo no, sería igual que morir en vida.

Y lo intento, intento alejar tu recuerdo de mis pensamientos. Aceptar que no estarás conmigo, que te fuiste sin despedirte, sin dejar que yo me despidiera, desgarrando mis sueños, imposibles de recuperar sin ti.

Y te he perdido, lo he perdido todo, porque tú, mi amor, eras mi todo.

Y te pierdo.

Y lloro...

Y sufro...

Y desespero...

Y agonizo...

Y muero...

Porque ya no te tengo.

Y se parte, se quiebra, se pierde en el tiempo...

Se escapa, se vuela, se esfuma tu amor.

* * *

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Vale, admito que cuando lees esto que acabo de escribir te quedas vacío. Pero es así como te quedas cuando se esfuma el amor de alguien a quien amas con todas tus fuerzas ¿Verdad? No, no ha sido mi caso, gracias al cielo...

Esta canción es de Marc Anthony, y desde la primera vez que la escuché pensé que contaba la historia de la perdida de un gran amor. Me inspiró... Y eso es lo que he contado aquí.

Espero que os haya gustado, así que para cualquier comentario, ya saben¡Reviews!

Sheamoonie


End file.
